Users may use a camera in conjunction with a display for various purposes. For example, users may establish video links, which permit computers to act as videophones or videoconference stations. Other uses may include security surveillance, computer vision, video broadcasting, and recording social videos. Manufacturers, vendors, and/or service providers may be challenged to provide improved integration of cameras and displays.